


BillDip Song Oneshots

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Fluff, M/M, Rating Might Change, Songs, Violence, oneshots, some smut, this is just a weird idea I had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah this will basically be a collection of different type BillDip stories inspired by songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster-Meg&Dia

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a weird Idea I had but I still hope you will like it. Enyoy :)
> 
> PS: The first story is mostly from Dipper's Pov

There is a little voice

"Love me Pinetree Love me that's all I want."

Even when I try to fight it there is no way out from this.

I like to wonder what is it like to touch what is it like to feel.

 

"Demon How should I feel?"

"When creatures fly here and destroy our town"

 

That night you gaged me even now you are floating infront of me laughing.

You tortured me You hurt me and yet I still won't give up.

You float closer to me and tease me You try to break my spirit you try to make me into an empty shell but I will never give up Never.

I am silent when you talk to me I won't give you the pleasure to hear me in pain I will not scream I will not cry no matter how many nightmares you will give me I will always try and try to break free.

 

"Demon How should I feel?"

" When Creatures fly here and destroy our town"

"One day you will hear our voices One day we will win and then This nightmare will  be over."

 

"How should I feel?"

I will fight until the day I die.

I will look towards the light and I will find my hope.

You will never break me You will never break us.

Because we will stay together and you will never reach us.

 

 


	2. Sarcasm ~ Get Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill loves Dipper but in a very wrong Sick, twisted kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I wanted to write something Dark and Creepy and this is what came out of it.  
> This story has slight Dark Dipper in it and Also Creepy and quite messed up Bill oh Bill is in Human form in this oneshot.  
> Now this story is Darker than some of the other stories I have written so if you are not okay with Dark themes like Murder then please don't read this But if you are okay with this type of things then please Enyoy.

And this story comes to you from Apocalypse Where comes the Evil,Destructive forces lead by Bill Cipher.

You got me shaking from the way you are talking.

My heart is slowly breaking inside but there is no use crying.

 

Oh what a fantastic sight you have left for my eyes.Here infront of me  my family is dead every single one of them laying in their own pool of Blood.

If I would have common sense I would cut myself or curl up and die beside my family.

Sticks and stones could break my bones but every single little word you say will only fuel my lungs.

 

Oh don't mind me I am just spilling my cuts.

If this is the way you love me then I don't want to be loved.

You fill this room with blood and your filthy tongue and filthy words.

You feed me my own family's meat You watch me choke it down I can see your eyes filled with sick pleasure as you watch me throw it up.

You say to me "Now Now Pinetree I worked really hard on this don't you like the taste of this meat if you don't like it then I can fed you your own twin instead would that be better for you My dear Pinetree."

I stare at you with emotionless eyes and I say nothing.

 

Oh Please really Don't mind me I am just eating my family's cuts.

If this love then I don't want to be loved by you.

If this is love then I don't want to hang by the neck in front of You and your minions.

 

If you could be the corpse and I  would be your Killer.

If I would be the Devil and you would be the sinner.

If only I could be dealer and you would be my drugs.

 

But no matter what you will say it will be always be like music to my ears.

No matter what you will say it will forever sound like music to my ears like a beautiful melody that will lead me to my doom.

 

Oh don't mind me I am just eating my family's cuts.

If this is the way you love then please don't love me.

You fill the room with the smell of meat and the smell of blood.

You push my twin's meat down my throat You laugh while you watch me choke it down You lick me with your filthy tongue when I throw The meat up.

 

Please don't mind me I am just eating cuts

If this the way you love me then I don't want to hang infront of you and the audience of death.

 

Failure finally found me.

You tie me up now Cause I am as bad as bad as it will get.

Sweet failure found me.

You hang me up now.

Bite my neck.

Cause I will have a fate worse then death.

 

Oh what a truly wonderful and beautiful suprise you have left for my eyes.

If I would still have my common sense I would cut myself or curl up and die.

 

Don't mind me I am just spilling these people's cuts.

If this will be the way you will love me then please don't.

You fill this room with blood and misery.

You use me while saying those filthy lies.

You say to me "I love you Pinetree I love you" as you thrust harder inside of me.

I know it is all a lie because this can't be love.

 

Truly Don't mind me I am just spilling these cuts.

If this love then I don't want to hang Infront of you and Your audience of Death.

 

 

Don't mind me I am just having fun.

If this is love I want to be loved.

You kiss me with those filthy lips and push your filthy tongue down my throat.

You watch me choke so I could throw this up.

I laugh as I throw up.

 

 

Dont mind me and him we are just doing our job.

This is the exact way I want to be loved.

As I hold his hand I laugh and yell loudly.

Everybody go to hell

If this love then I definetly want to be loved but only by him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enyoyed this story If you did then please Kudos and Comment to me.If you want me to write a story for you then just tell me the song you want me to write a story about and I will write it for you.  
> Alright goodbye now guys :)
> 
> PS: I am already working on one of my requests and that story will be up soon so no need to worry :).

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and give me feedback I just live for feedback I also take requests just comment and tell me what song do you want and I will write a story for you.
> 
> Also I am very sorry for the short chapter future stories will be longer I pinkie promise :)


End file.
